


Naughty Girl

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Think Piece, WWII piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: I’m used to men and their various comments about a woman being in charge of them or making comments on my accent and why was I in America and not back home in merry old England.  What I am not used to is a man being flabbergasted that a woman is speaking to him in the first place.  I wasn’t ready for Steve Rogers.





	Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line:  
>  _"The minute I feel your energy your vibe has just taken over me. "_
> 
> And by Hayley's words at the the 2016 New Orleans Wizard World.

* * *

I’ve always wished people didn’t notice me. 

 

Well, that’s not entirely true.  People notice me but it’s never for the reasons I’d like.

 

I’ve worked hard to get to where I am, fought my way up the ladder as it were.  Truth be told, I never thought I’d actually be here.  I never thought I’d join the war effort.  I wanted to but with my brother and father already signed up, I didn’t want to give my mother one more person to fret over.  When faced with a choice, a tangible choice that called to me louder than anything I’ve ever heard before, I realized I couldn’t let someone else’s fears stop me from following my dreams.  I wanted to help.  I wanted to prove my worth.  I wanted to show everyone there was more to me than the pretty face they never looked past. 

 

My brother always saw the potential in me but we’ve always been close.  He’s blood; of course he’d say I can do anything I put my mind to.  But he did have a point and his words stuck with me through the years. 

 

So I joined the SOE. 

 

I said goodbye to a life I didn’t want, wasn’t ready for, and took a leap of faith.

 

So far it’s been the best decision I’ve ever made.

 

Bletchley was wonderful.  It helped me spread my wings and realize a fraction of what I was capable of.  It helped me utilize my talents and intelligence.  The SOE opened the doors to a whole new world.  It made me feel somewhat invisible, though.  That was largely the point but I never felt as though I was taken seriously.

 

Until I joined the SSR. 

 

Colonel Phillips was the first one to treat me as an all-around equal. 

 

I first met him after I arrived in America with Dr. Erskine during the winter of 1942.  I thought he was a gruff old man set in his ways but he knew what he was doing.  I had to give him credit for that.

 

He also treated me like a person.

 

He was the only superior that did. 

 

That’s not to say I’ve had beasts for commanders but by the time I’d earned a glimmer of their respect, I was moving on to my next battle.  The Colonel didn’t hesitate in giving me assignments, certainly not after I yelled at him for passing some of the more difficult ones off to other agents.  Once I proved my abilities, he never skipped over me again.  I slowly became his right hand woman and that is a role I treasure. 

 

Naturally, I intend to take over his spot one day, or one just like it, but I suppose second in command will have to do for now.

 

When the Project Rebirth started up after Dr. Erskine was safely ensconced in Fort Lehigh, I was given charge of it.  Phillips and the doctor had the ultimate say so but it was my findings they were basing their decisions on. 

 

I was particularly grateful for being Phillips’ right hand during this program.  He never once flinched when I punched recruits for getting fresh with me.  He seemed almost proud instead, like these boys – there’s really no other word for it – deserved a punch to the jaw to sort them out.  Private Hodge wasn’t the first to say what he did and he won’t be the last.  I’m used to men and their various comments about a woman being in charge of them or making comments on my accent and why was I in America and not back home in merry old England. 

 

What I am not used to is a man being flabbergasted that a woman is speaking to him in the first place.

 

I wasn’t ready for Steve Rogers.

 

I didn’t really notice him much during the beginning of training.  Too many bodies to keep track of in such a short amount of time.  I didn’t think he was out of place, though, either.  He seemed smaller than the others but I’d come to know Dr. Erskine like an uncle and I knew he had a reason for choosing Steve.  That reason became obvious as training progressed.

 

Steve never gave up.

 

He was quite obviously outmatched in almost every way but he never stopped trying.  He did the exercises a little slower and he was always took the brunt of Hodge’s jokes but he never let anything get to him.  I could tell he grew angry; his fists would clench and his jaw would tighten.  At that point, I took it upon myself to snap a few choice words at Hodge, making sure it looked like I was speaking to everyone and not just helping Steve out.  Hodge irritated me to no end.  It wasn’t just for Steve’s benefit, though I did feel an overwhelming need to protect him.

 

I won’t say that’s what made me begin to fall for Steve but if I watched him a little more intently after that, one wouldn’t be wrong with their accusations that I fancied him.

 

The flagpole test was when I knew he was the right choice.

 

I’d seen many candidates come through the program and do exactly the same thing: pile on each other in hopes that one of them would climb to the top.  It never worked.  It was a classic example of all brawn and no brains.  I simply turned around and wrote my findings. 

 

Until I heard Sergeant Duffy yelling at Steve.  He was constantly yelling at him so I wondered what he was doing now that deserved the sergeant’s attention. 

 

The look on Duffy’s face was priceless when that flagpole came down.  I couldn’t hide my amused smile at this scrawny man doing what no one else had figured out.  Steve looked so proud when he climbed into the jeep.

 

That’s when I started to fall for him just a little more.

 

I tried to keep my own pride from being obvious when I took my report to Dr. Erskine and Phillips later that day.  Although I suppose I did gush over him more than normal but it was deserved I felt.  This man was faced with constant odds and he continued to beat them back and prove his worth. 

 

I knew Dr. Erskine was going to pick him from the start no matter what but my findings didn’t hurt to try and sway Phillips to our side.

 

I was nervous about him undergoing the experiment.  We weren’t exactly sure what it would do to him.  We knew in theory but we had yet to see those results.  I think Dr. Erskine was afraid that despite careful calculations and Howard Stark’s help something would still go horribly wrong and we’d have another Johann Schmidt on our hands.  

 

I could tell Steve was nervous about the experiment.  I was hesitant to leave him and I’m afraid it showed when Dr. Erskine ushered me to the viewing room up top.  I couldn’t leave without glancing back and letting Steve know I was there.  That I believed he could do this.  That he wasn’t alone.

 

I hated hearing his screams of pain and I wanted Howard to stop everything when I heard them but in typical Steve fashion, he let us all know what he was capable of.

 

Now, I loved him before his transformation and the serum – he was ready to risk his life on a dummy grenade during training camp, after all - but the benefits of the serum only improved my thoughts.  He looked so… glistening and delicious; there really is absolutely no other way to phrase my thoughts at that time.    

 

Knowing the procedure had worked, that his asthma would be nonexistent, I wasn’t afraid that I’d kill him when I suddenly couldn’t take it anymore and mauled him in the middle of a briefing.  I know his newfound lung capacity can withstand the arduous lovemaking I will undoubtedly put him through.  When that day finally comes I should say.

 

I know he feels the same as I do – his feelings, that is, and not his thoughts on our inevitable lovemaking.  Despite his lack of confidence when speaking to members of the opposite sex, he never falters when we go toe to toe.  I’m sure finding his own after being demoted from “chorus girl” and promoted to captain had a little something to do with that but I know he’s always seen me as a person.  Not an object.  Not an obstacle.  Not a trophy or a prize.  Not a hindrance nor a secretary.  Simply Agent Peggy Carter. 

 

An equal. 

 

For him, I put my career on the line.  I’ll never regret helping him go behind enemy lines and rescue his friend and fellow soldiers.  It was the right thing to do, the only thing to do.  It wasn’t a crush nor would it ever be simply a crush.  My faith in Steve knows no bounds for I know he will accomplish anything he sets his mind to.

 

Words can’t begin to describe the dread I felt in the days waiting for him to return.  I was positive he was going to make it back but that small shred of doubt loved to taunt me at night.  Surely I hadn’t sent the man I loved to his death.  I knew he was capable of great things.  I knew he would get the job done. 

 

And so I kept waiting.

 

Phillips and I heard the commotion last.  Soldiers were running by us.  I could hear several mutterings from the men but it didn’t answer any questions.  I prayed it was Steve returning, intact and well as when he left. 

 

I wasn’t disappointed.

 

For a mile, all I could see was returning soldiers, tanks, and trucks.  At the forefront of all that was Steve. 

 

I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.  Not even when Phillips turned to say something to me. 

 

The way Steve’s eyes bore into mine….

 

It’s a wonder I didn’t climb him right there. 

 

I was so happy he was back, alive and unhurt, and too busy trying to keep my hormones in check that I couldn’t think of anything better to say other than “you’re late.”  I was hoping he would read between my words to what I was really trying to say.

 

Steve has this energy about him that I’ve never felt around anyone else.  He exudes confidence but there’s still a smidge of doubt that lingers from his youth and so many people telling him no.  He knows what it’s like to be the underdog.  Like me.  We’re similar that way.  He’s used to people telling him no so instead he does it anyway to prove he, in fact, can.  I’ve had to do the same. 

 

But Steve has taught me that, no matter what, I must follow my instincts and never doubt them.  I’ve always had a sort of ‘take no prisoners’ attitude but after seeing Steve go into Azzano, I realized I could never again doubt my gut instincts. 

 

I think we’ve helped each other become better people. 

 

Now if only he understood the signals I’ve been sending him.

 

I’m tired of dancing around, of both of us thinking we know what the other wants but never coming out and saying it. 

 

Tonight I’m going to let him know, without any doubts, just who I intend to spend the rest of my life with when this war is finally over.

 

I shake out the red dress that’s been hanging unused in my closest for so long and smile.

* * *


End file.
